


The flowing voice of these strings will lead you to a night that harbors eternity

by flowerpillar



Series: Koga Week 2k19 ♡ [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd year Aoi twins, 3rd year koga, Gen, Postgrad Rei, just busy with their unit work, light music club has new members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpillar/pseuds/flowerpillar
Summary: [Koga week Day 1:Guitar/Club]The boy was just finished with his classes for the day and is currently heading to the club room, his head occupied with the need to play his musical instrument. Sure, at this point he is the club leader since the previous one already graduated, and as much as he does not like to express it before, he needs to learn how to play other instruments other than the guitar.





	The flowing voice of these strings will lead you to a night that harbors eternity

_**The boy was just finished with his classes for the day and is currently heading to the club room, his head occupied with the need to play his musical instrument.**_ Sure, at this point he is the club leader since the previous one already graduated, and as much as he does not like to express it before, he needs to learn how to play other instruments other than the guitar.

For the past few months he is already taking lessons on how to play drums and bass, sometimes asking some advice from his graduated senior when he is interested in taking violin lessons. Seriously, he is much more focused on his club activities compared to the previous year that even the twins are even surprised at this development.

The sound of his boots as he walk to the club room filled his ears, as well as the greetings from some of his colleagues from the other units. It is immediately joined by the soft strumming of a guitar from the direction of the Light Music Club, which means that one of the twins have already made it there. Their first years already excused themselves from club activities due to things they needed to do about their unit, and Koga could not blame them.

The sound of guitar was joined with shouts of glee before the sound of a piano and a bass joined in as he is getting nearer to the room left him confused for a moment before walking faster. Perhaps one of the first years decided to do their club activities instead? The door, he suspects isn't even close in the first place which might be why he could hear the music, but who might it be?

His questions were answered by the sight of the twins and his senior playing as if Rei isn't graduated in the first place. Koga watched them from a distance, leaning on the door frame, and waited for them to finish.

The first who noticed him was the older twin, who glanced up from his fingers on the keyboard to see him. He was immediately greeted with an "Oogami-senpai!" before he entered the room.

Koga took time to give the twins a quick ruffle on top of their head like what the previous leader did before acknowledging Rei's presence. "Thought you're in Australia with Hakaze-senpai or somethin'"

"Koga, is that how you treat the elderly?" Rei shook his head disappointingly. "Come, come, Wanko. I see you give the Aoi twins headpats, would my dear Wanko want one, too?"

Koga took a step away from him with a horrified expression before Rei even reached out his hand to him, thankfully his guitar was strapped or it would've fallen to the floor. "Did you somehow slip again to your old man body, Sakuma-senpai? One more 'Wanko' and I'll never call you 'Sakuma-senpai' ever again and I'll have to kick you out of the club room."

"I'm a  _wolf_ , how many times do I have you stress that out for you, you old man?" He emphasised, almost sounding defeated as he is already used to saying it to the older man for more or less than two years. 

 He surprised himself that he didn't even felt any irritation when Rei just laughed off his statement as he normally would do.

"It's good to see that the Light Music Club haven't changed when you ruled over it, Koga." Silence filled the room with the two having a staring contest, or that's how Yuuta would call it before he, as well as Hinata interrupted their silence.

Rei's gaze moved to the twins out of pure curiosity and watched the two raise their chins proudly.  "Oogami-senpai never ruled the Light Music club with you gone, Sakuma-senpai."

"It is different on how Sakuma-senpai guided us, but Oogami-senpai's affection for us increased. It's as if we're his, what did he say? Two of his 'family' here on school~?" Hinata added, a smug grin on his face as he saw Koga's expression switch to a flustered one. Rei, however, looked really interested with his wide eyes and raised eyebrows that he felt tempted to tell him everything that happened to his dear Wanko in school without him around.

Yuuta saw both of their senpais' expressions change and he could tell that he is very amused to see the scene before his eyes.

"That's not–! You two shouldn't even be telling shit so carelessly! You children should know their boundaries and– Hmph–?!"

Koga's statement was interrupted by a hand suddenly covering his mouth, the boy protesting against the man's strong grip on both the hand over his mouth and the other holding him so that he won't escape. "Hinata-kun, Yuuta-kun, would you mind humoring this old man and tell me what are the events that have occurred for the past few months?"

 

-

 

Koga is not held captive by Rei anymore at this point, but is instead sitting far away from the chatting group practicing his guitar in peace just like how he planned the day for him to go. He could still hear the twins' 'Sakuma-senpai' and Rei's 'Kukuku' even if he is already strumming the instrument loudly, and that itself annoyed him, causing him to lay his guitar on top of the man's coffin and grabbed some drumsticks instead.

As the current leader of the UNDEAD in Yumenosaki, he feels like he should be the one doing more for the group compared to Adonis. Yes, Adonis might've returned to Japan from his home country but he still have some catching up to his studies.

Adonis is currently reading some Japanese Literature book in the school library and as much as Koga would like to help him, the teacher told him off before he could even approach the boy.

Their songs still matches the ones from the previous year, and they're still trying to atleast match some of the songs' lyrics to the previous ones too with the help of Anzu. Since Koga has never been interested in the topic of romantic love towards women before, he's mostly tasked to create the melody and the dance steps.

Speaking of the melody, he is now positioned on the seat infront of the drum set, his foot on the right place before he counted to three and started playing. He did plan to play as softly as possible to not interrupt the three having their conversation at the far side of the room, but he admits that he gets carried away most of the time when it concerns music.

Hinata was the one who noticed Koga first, but it was his twin who walked up to his keyboard. Yuuta spent a couple of seconds listening to Koga play, taking in all common beats and sounds before he started playing the keyboard that more or less match Koga's drumming.

Yuuta only heard bits and pieces of the melody that Koga's been trying to compose so both he and Hinata, as well as the Light Music Club, knows what keys and chords would be best for it. Hinata followed not long after, preparing his bass before joining the two. 

The graduated man stared at the three in fascination, a small smile on his face. Out of all the things that the twins have told him for the past hour, getting along with Koga  _very well_ is not part of them.

Being the odd one out of the group, it's the first time that he listened to Koga's composition. Hell, he did not even know that Koga could play the drums as well! Koga only asked him about how is he doing and some tips on how to properly play the violin, sometimes on how to be a proper senpai to the children but drums? He did not receive asks about drums.

The three finished their small performance too soon, only lasting about one or two minutes, or perhaps it's just because Rei is watching that Koga felt too self conscious to continue? Rei wants to hear more, but judging from the boy's immediate action of putting the drumsticks in its case, he supposed that he would be forced to accept that he might not be hearing any more of Koga's melody until their first live together with Adonis.

"How was it?" Rei's silence was interrupted with Koga infront of him, breathing heavily with tiny beads of sweat on some parts of his face. His cheeks were red, too, Rei noticed. "The drums, bass and the keyboard performance for you? Don't tell me that you had spaced out thinkin' about Hakaze-senpai or Ritchii or somethin'"

"Ritsu, my dear brother Ritsu, already has Isara-kun to protect him and help him grow, something that I should be doing instead. Although must admit that Ritsu grew up under Isara-kun's guidance splendidly, and these days I feel that I must not interfere."

"As for Kaoru-kun, he has family matters that he must deal with and souvenirs to give to his siblings and his loved ones, but he is sure to visit Yumenosaki soon. Kaoru-kun misses Koga dearly, and even I couldn't tell who utters your name more in our household." Rei added, seeing Koga's face turn to a scoff at his second statement.

Rei's starting to get a bit self conscious now that both Yuuta and Hinata finished keeping their instruments and had started to wait for further comments from him. Koga he could set aside but his childrens'? Impossible. "Hinata-kun's bass is still rough along the edges, and Koga's beat was off for a moment, but I do think that your performance was, what's the word Hibiki always says,  _amazing!"_

He calmed down the moment one of the twins let out a sigh. Rei thought that everything would be fine until the other turned to Koga, a wide grin on his face. Koga is suddenly interested in the ring on his finger when the said twin merely glanced at him.

"Oogami-senpai~! You know what this means, right?" Hinata did not stop on staring at the boy fiddling his ring when Yuuta joined him in teasing the third year. "Oogami-senpai, it's really bad to not do your promises, right?"

"I know no promises." said Koga, his voice shaking as he stood up and grabbed the room keys on one table. "Now since club activities are over and you obviously are not going to play anymore, get out so I can lock the clubroom and give the keys to Sensei."

"Would you treat us to yakitori afterwards, then~?" The twins insisted, both of them saying the words at the same time. Rei's attention perked up at the mention of yakitori, something that Koga does not really want to happen right now. "Have my ears failed me or is Koga treating my dear children of the Light Music Club to yakitori? May you invite this old man to your dinner as well?"

He expected atleast Koga to be the one who would answer, but it was Yuuta. "Sakuma-senpai, you're included in the list of people that Oogami-senpai would treat if he lost the bet."

"You didn't have to say it out loud!" The third year protested, but was drowned by the laughs of both the second years and the alumnus. Koga's irritation did not last and is soon laughing along with them, hands rubbing the top of each twin's head in defeat ("No I won't be giving you a headpat too Sakuma-senpai what the  _hell._ Don't fucking give that face or you're not going to be treated.").

For some reason, Koga feels really bad for the new members of the Light Music Club to have not witnessed them (and be treated his favorite too) and Rei, but perhaps they could meet sometime once again (but not treated to yakitori, Koga's wallet would not cry but he likes to have a lot of emergency money for.. well, emergencies.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what instruments the twins are playing but I always headcanon them to be either playing the bass or the keyboard, sometimes both. Wanko birth soon, don't forget to greet him ♡


End file.
